Things Can Change In An Instant
by SaMaRa KrYsTaL
Summary: She had powers she couldn't explain. She had abnormally sharp senses. She was drawn to the night. She had a normal, everyday life. Little did she know, she was a vampire's daughter.


_**Things can change in an instant**_

**Hey everyone, what's up? Well I'm finally back from a pretty long writing hiatus and ready to kick some ass -smiles innocently- Anyway, this story, like my Buffy one, kinda just popped into my head and it wont leave me alone so I _had_ to write it. I hope it goes OK, I'm really just giving it a shot. Tell me what you think! Purdy please? And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories, you all rock, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, _anything_ Angel, one Joss Whendon does. I still wish I owned Spike though...**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a cool autumn night. Faye Richardson stared out her window, into the velvety darkness. Her hands were shaking. Something was going to happen. Soon. She could feel it in her bones. A chill crept up her spine and she shivered. Someone was coming up the path, heading for the front door. If they knocked, should she answer? Something told her she _had_ to, no, _needed_ to. Still, that didn't keep the young girl from hesitating when the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" she said, hoping the visitor hadn't noticed the tremor in her voice. God, she was a mess. Ever since...

"I'm with a detective agency. I have a few questions, can I have a moment of your time?" The deep voice drifted into her ears and she froze. That voice seemed strangely _familiar_. Oh no, she wasn't letting the person in. This was to weird. First hearing peoples thoughts, then things disappearing before her eyes and now a _voice_ that sounded familiar. One she'd never even heard. Whatever was going on, she wanted no part of it. The man knocked, jolting her out of her stupor.

"Uh, no. I'm busy. Sorry. You can come back later if you'd like."

"Ma'am, its really urgent. It won't be any longer than five minutes." Faye struggled with indecision. The man sounded nice enough, but she didn't think it was a good idea. She had a feeling that if she opened that door, her life would be turned upside down. _But that's stupid_, she thought. _Oh, just open the door Richardson!_ The door slowly opened; she peaked her head outside. The man was tall and broad shouldered with spiked brown hair. Whoa, he even _looked_ familiar.

"Uh, come in. Mr.-?"

"Angel."

"Mr. Angel."

"Just Angels' fine. Nice house." He turned and faced her.

_What is this? Rate my house? _"Thanks." All was quiet for a moment as he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

_I knew I shouldn't have let him in._

"You look just like your mother." He said this quietly, almost silently. But she heard it and looked at him strangely.

"I don't look like my mother _or_ my father for that matter. Is this what you came here for? To discuss which parent I resemble?" She hadn't meant to be snippy but her nerves were on edge. She wanted this stranger gone. Now.

"Well, it's been about three minutes already. So..."

"I have to talk to you, Faye."

"You already said-wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than that." She took a step back. What had she done! She'd let a deranged stalker into the house!

"What are you? Some weirdo government official coming here to research my brain?"

He laughed at that. "No, I'm not a government official."

"T-Then who the hell are you?" She was backing up towards the door now, ready to run out and yell, "fire!".

"If you'd just sit down a minute, we could talk."

"I-I don't think so. You've done enough talking. Leave now." His eyes locked with hers, brown to brown. _I can't believe I opened that door! Stupid!_

"No."

"No?" she parroted. "This isn't your house, you c-can't just refuse to leave!"

"I just did." He moved closer to her.

"Look, you creep. I don't want any trouble. But if I have to, I'll scream."

"No, you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll have your mouth covered before you can open it." It wasn't a threat, she realized, just a fact.

"I'll ask you again," she said slowly, as if he couldn't understand. "Who are you?"

"Your father."

**Well, what do you think? How was that? It's off to a slow start, but it'll pick up. Hope it was OK, I'll be updating soon. Thanks again, guys.**

**-Samara**


End file.
